<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Twitter Mess by Misasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678516">A Twitter Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha'>Misasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A twitter mess with you all</p>
<p>✔️means they are verified<br/>you can comment a twitter answer [pls do]</p>
<p>@demonspawndamian✔</p>
<p>@brucewayne✔</p>
<p>@selinakyle✔</p>
<p>@Harleen✔</p>
<p>@greenIvy✔</p>
<p>@MCDmarinette✔</p>
<p>@TimDrake✔</p>
<p>@JasonTodd✔</p>
<p>@DickGrayson✔</p>
<p>(You can pun your own username for other characters, but remember this is also a salt fanfic)<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. @demonspawndamian✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lets have some fun in the comments</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a series with the comment section:D</p><p>(✔ means they are verified)</p><p>@demonspawndamian✔</p><p>@brucewayne✔</p><p>@selinakyle✔</p><p>@Harleen✔</p><p>@greenIvy✔</p><p>@MCDmarinette✔</p><p>@TimDrake✔</p><p>@JasonTodd✔</p><p>@DickGrayson✔</p><p>(You can pun your own username for other characters, but remember this is also a salt fanfic)</p><p>Also follow me on Instagram for fast updates (I mean to see some parts of chapters or just help me out when I dont have ideas) @quinn_yomama.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cant want for your answers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>@demon</strong> <strong>spawndamian ✔️; محبوبي [my beloved]</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>محبوبي @MCDmarinette✔</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh I'm waiting 🥺❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. @JasonTodd✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason is big bro</p><p>Follow me on insta for updates and new stories<br/>@quinn_yomama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big bro jay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@JasonTodd✔; my little unofficial sister</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">@MCDmarinette✔</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@demonspawndamian✔; stop trying to steal my girlfriend, Jason.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    @MCDmarinette✔; lol, down demon, calm down.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                @TimDrake✔; shes talking like me 'sniff sniff' im pround</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> @brucewayne✔; you look like sister and brother, im thinking...               </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. @MCDmarinette✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mari looking preeeetttttyyyy</p><p> </p><p>Follow me on Instagram for updates and new stories : @quinn_yomama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahahahhahahahahhhahah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@MCDmarinette✔; some pictures of me</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>\</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@daminettestansrise; oooommmmmggg, queen teach me ur ways</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@primnxey; SLAY QUEEEEEEENNNNNNN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@icallbeingmarislittlesis; BABYYYYYY YOU SLAPED</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>         @MCDmarinette✔; thanks darling</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@brucewayne✔; Beautiful.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@chloeB; HONEY I LOOOOOVE YOU</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    @demonspawndamian✔; AHEM.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        @chloeB; jeaaaallloussss green.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            @chloeB; bet she loves me more</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>              @lukaxguitar; guys, everyone knows she loves me the most.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>too many chapters for a day...................................</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate lila.</p>
<p>Follow me on Instagram for new updates and new stories: @quinn_yomama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the coffee pills, you saved my life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>@LilaFox456: I love my Damiboo. Hes a CEO. 123 👍 29 comments 4 retweets</p>
<p>@demonspawndamian✔: Shut your damn mouth, I never dated a sausage haired girl in my life and I never will.</p>
<p>     @selinakyle✔: Cuz you have my kitten.</p>
<p>         @Harleen✔: Cuz you have my Marigold.</p>
<p>      @greenIvy✔: Cuz you have my little ladybug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. @MCDmarinette✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mari and her friends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave your comments plsssssss c;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@MCDmarinette✔;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. @demonspawndamian✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@demonspawndamian✔<br/>my fav crossover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave ur retweets or comments down below</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@demonspawndamian✔</strong>
</p>
<p>@MCDmarinette✔ my angel.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>89.348🖤            3.234comments               1.456 retweets</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>@selinakyle✔;</strong> how many grandchildren<b>?</b></p>
<p><b>    @brucewayne✔; </b>SELINA</p>
<p>@<strong>adrienagreste;</strong> who tf is with my just a friend?</p>
<p>@<strong>jaggedstoneofficial <b>✔</b>; my beautiful niece.</strong></p>
<p><strong>@kagamitsu; </strong>i was eating. im not hungry anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u, next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. @MCDmarinette✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>people read this?<br/>Comment as a retweet if you do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave your comments pls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@MCDmarinette✔;</strong>
</p>
<p>some memes for yall</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>@JasonTodd✔</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>me and tim</strong> @TimDrake✔</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>love you.<br/></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you, next</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. @Harleen✔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry if posting marinette so much but i feel like she needs some apreciation and love, all the pictues i use you can find them on google</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@Harleen✔</strong>
</p>
<p>Marinette decided to try some makeup</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>always be protected from coronavirus</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the meme of the day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you actually read the notes, comment <br/>marineedslove if you do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys, I just wanted to say I need someone to talk, I'm feeling down as fuck, I need to be distracted from my problems, if you want to talk</p><p>deea.san on Instagram</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. @author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>@author ;</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>gAcHa </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>and a gift from my dearest friend</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave your comments down below</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Discord server</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone, just wanted to say I made a Maribat discord, if you want to join here is the link</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/AkPFTBu">https://discord.gg/AkPFTBu</a>
</p><p>Kudos❤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!</p><p>If you want you can send me some ^^</p><p>You can ask here, or on discord </p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/RbWrDh">https://discord.gg/RbWrDh</a>¯\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯</p><p>Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im waiting for your comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>